


Typical

by SarahJeanne



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical

Esposito grabbed a towel off the floor, wiped the condensation off the mirror, and dropped the towel back where he found it. "You're gonna be late," he shouted over the falling water as he checked that his tie was straight.

The water shut off and the shower curtain scraped back. Ryan caught his eyes in the mirror. "I'm right on time. Hand me that towel."

Esposito picked the towel back up and threw it back to Ryan as he walked out of the bathroom. "It's wet," Ryan complained.

"Life's rough," he yelled, pouring coffee into a travel mug. He wandered back to the bedroom where Ryan was sitting on the bed and tugging on his socks, towel still wrapped around his waist. "I'm gonna head in." He leaned down and kissed Ryan quickly. "My keys are on the table, lock up when you leave."

"Got it." Ryan shucked the towel and went searching for pants. "See you in a few."

 

Ten hours later, Esposito walked back into his apartment, pizza in hand. Despite the early hour, it had been a busy day and he was exhausted. He dropped the pizza on the coffee table, took a beer out of the fridge, and collapsed onto his couch. He loosened his tie, put up his feet, flicked on the TV, and waited for Ryan.

By the time he heard the buzzer announcing Ryan's presence, half the pizza was gone and two empty beer bottles sat on the floor. He flicked open the lock and hit the buzzer letting Ryan in, then headed to the kitchen. He put the empty beer bottles in the sink and stuck a couple pieces of pizza in the oven to heat them up.

He was back on the couch when Ryan walked in, locking the door behind him. Ryan dropped a bag on the floor and joined Esposito on the couch. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, but reached his hand out to Esposito.

"What took you so long?" Esposito asked.

"Right after you left some girl came in with info about that body, the one on 7th. So I took her statement. Then I had to go by my place 'cause I'm running out of clothes here."

"So when Castle was questioning you and you denied wearing that shirt yesterday?"

Ryan looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Big fat lie."

Esposito pushed off the couch. "Where are you going?" Ryan asked, eyes closed again.

"I'm feeding your lazy ass."

Ryan opened his eyes and looked at Esposito warily. "Did you cook?"

Esposito rolled his eyes. "I warmed up pizza and I didn't even put the box in the oven this time." He opened the oven and reached for the metal tray the pizza was on. "Ow. Fuck!"

"Be careful, Javier. The oven is hot." Ryan yelled from the next room.

"Shut up." Esposito maneuvered the pizza onto a plate with a fork and brought it and two more bottles of beer into the living room. "Here," he said, putting the food in front of Ryan and opening their beers. "Don't say I never do anything for you."

"Cheers," Ryan said around a mouthful of pizza and clinked their bottles together. He gulped down half his beer at once and pulled Esposito's out of his hand.

"Hey!" Esposito threw his hands out and looked at Ryan.

"I know you started without me and I'm the one eating right now," Ryan explained. "I need this more than you."

Esposito shook his head and glared at Ryan while he leaned back into the couch. He could protest or go get another, but it's much easier to do nothing.

 

A couple hours later, (during which time they may have fallen asleep for an hour on the couch, but neither of them will ever admit that's true) and Esposito was stretched out under Ryan on the couch. Jon Stewart nattered on in the background while Ryan sucked and licked at his neck. Their ties have long since been discarded, but they were still wearing far too many clothes.

Esposito untucked Ryan's shirt while Ryan pulled back his to bite at his collarbone. Esposito pushed Ryan up enough to fit his hands between them and unbutton his shirt. He took his time after he got the last button undone, slowly pushing the shirt off Ryan's shoulders, letting his hands drag across Ryan's skin.

Ryan sat up enough to toss the shirt aside and shivered as the air hit his skin. Esposito reached up and rubbed Ryan's arms. "You wanna?" He tilted his head toward the bedroom.

"Yeah." Ryan got off the couch and shed his pants and boxers on the way. Esposito followed, enjoying the view.

Esposito leaned against the doorframe, unbuttoning his shirt, and watched Ryan root around in the bedside table for condoms and lube. He shoved the sheets aside and lay down in bed. Esposito followed the line of Ryan's body down, pausing to take in his cock that jutted out, half hard, along his stomach.

Esposito dropped his shirt on the floor and lifted his legs to pull off his socks. He threw one at Ryan. "You look like an idiot with your socks on."

"I'm cold."

Esposito smirked. "I'll warm you up," he said, undoing his belt and letting his pants puddle on the floor.

"You better," Ryan said, removing his socks reluctantly.

Esposito kicked off his boxers and climbed onto the bed, straddling Ryan. "I'll take care of you, baby." He nodded at Ryan.

"Please stop talking," Ryan said, and pulled Esposito forward.

They kissed in earnest, tongues tangling as Esposito reached between them and wrapped his hand around Ryan's cock. He stroked up and down, feeling as Ryan got harder in his hand.

"Fuck, Javier," Ryan said, struggling to find where he's left the lube.

Esposito sucked at Ryan's neck, tonguing over the tendons that suck out as Ryan tensed in response to Esposito rubbing across his balls.

Esposito moved to lick at Ryan's Adam's apple when he felt two slick fingers push into him. He groaned into Ryan's neck. "Quick and dirty tonight, huh?"

"Mmm," Ryan agreed and dragged his teeth down Esposito's ear. "I want you, but I'm tired."

"I love it when you whisper sweet nothings in my ear," Esposito said as he sat up and reached for a condom. Ryan's fingers continued to slide in and out as he struggled to keep his focus and roll the condom down Ryan's dick. When he finally managed to get it on, Ryan crooked his fingers and hit his prostate. "Fuck," he said, arching his back. He smeared some lube on top on the condom. "Now, Kevin," he panted. He shifted himself forward, knees on either side of Ryan's chest, as Ryan pulled his fingers out and lined them up so Esposito could sink down on top of him.

Esposito let his head fall back as he slid down until Ryan was completely inside him. He leaned forward and braced his hands on the headboard, looking straight down at Ryan's face. His eyes were closed, his mouth hung open. Esposito could feel as Ryan twitched under him, silently pleading for Esposito to start moving.

"Kevin," he said and Ryan's eyes flew open and met his. They stayed that way, locked together, as Esposito slowly began to move up and down, Ryan rolling his hips in response. Esposito controlled their movements so he had near-constant pressure on his prostate. He got lost in the sensations of Ryan under him and inside him, fingers digging into his hips as they moved together.

His knuckles were white where he gripped the slates of the headboard, his hands started to slip. A drop of sweat rolled off his forehead and hit Ryan in the face. Ryan took one of his hands off Esposito's hip and wiped the back of it across his eyes. "As good as this feels, bro," Ryan said, "it's never gonna end like this."

Esposito nodded and let himself drop onto Ryan's chest. Ryan rolled them over and Esposito relaxed into the bed. His arms felt like jelly and he let them lie uselessly at his sides while Ryan did the work of getting them resituated. Esposito allowed his knees to be pushed up and then Ryan started slamming into him, hard and fast, the exact opposite of how they'd started.

"Look alive, Esposito," Ryan said as he wrapped his hand around Esposito's cock.

Esposito laughed as he thrust his hips upward. "I thought we had a rule about quoting Beckett in the bedroom."

Ryan circled the head of Esposito's cock with his thumb. "Yeah, well, you make an effort to be involved in the bedroom and I'll follow the rule."

"Touché," Esposito said and wrapped one hand around Ryan's neck to pull him low enough to kiss. He put his other hand on top of Ryan's on his cock and sped up his strokes.

The combination of the two of them jerking him off and Ryan continuing to push up inside him had him coming quickly, into their hands and over their stomachs, hot and hard. He shifted his hand to cup around Ryan's shoulder, smearing his come across Ryan's back.

Ryan looked back at where Esposito's hand rested. "You couldn't have wiped your hand off first?" he asked good-naturedly.

"Shut up and keep fucking me," Esposito said and started sucking at Ryan's chest. He tasted salt on his tongue as he licked Ryan's nipple before pulling it into his mouth. He slid his hands down Ryan's back and gripped his ass as he pistoned his hips forward and groaned through his release.

Ryan slid out of Esposito, pulled off the condom, knotted it, and threw it to the side. He collapsed, face first, into the pillow next to Esposito.

"Dude, did you just throw that on my floor?"

"I'll get it in the morning," he mumbled into the pillow.

Esposito shoved his shoulder. "Do you realize where that's been?"

"Fine." Ryan pushed himself up off the bed and picked up the condom. He scuffed at the floor with his foot and tossed the condom into the bin. The towel was still where he'd left it that morning so he picked it up and used it to wipe his hands, shoulder, and stomach. He threw it to Esposito and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Esposito followed suit with the towel then tossed it to the side once again. He curled up onto his side and was mostly asleep when he felt Ryan slip back into bed. "Night," he mumbled as Ryan pressed up against his back.

"Good night," Ryan said and kissed his shoulder before settling into the pillow.

 

Esposito stuck his head into the bedroom, coat on, coffee in hand. Ryan was sorting through the clothes on the floor, his shirt hanging open and belt undone. "Hey."

Ryan didn't stop what he was doing. "Do you know what happened to my tie last night?"

"It's on the couch."

Ryan straightened and looked at him, confused, for a second before nodding. "Right," he said and started to button his shirt.

"I'm gonna take off," Esposito motioned toward the door. "I've got my keys with me, but I left one for you on the table to lock up when you leave." He paused and looked at the floor. "You should just keep it, if you want."

Ryan stopped buttoning his shirt and looked at Esposito. Esposito took a sip of his coffee. "Uh, sure," he said, tucking in his shirt. "Sounds good."

"Good." Esposito crossed the room to kiss Ryan. "I'll see you soon," he said, and walked toward the door.

"See you soon," he heard Ryan call after him as he pulled the door shut. He looked at the door and smiled, and headed to work.


End file.
